Placing an electric motor on the hub of a motor vehicle results in space savings and better efficiency in power transmission when compared to other motor placements. There are normally significant disadvantages that flow from attaching the motor to the wheel hub. The resulting dramatic increase in unsprung and rotational mass both adversely affect safety and handling. Moreover, the conventional suspension used to support the combined hub and motor assembly uses space very inefficiently.
Because hub-mounted electrical motors add significant unsprung and rotational mass to a suspension, compromising handling and safety, and because motors mounted outside the hub increase the already large requirements of traditional suspensions for space and complicate production, there is a need for an improved suspension and drive mechanism for use with a wheel driven by an electric motor.